


Homewreckers And Ass Eaters

by llamasonasurfboard



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: @ ryan is gay, And thats why im writing about it, Despite him not being here, Everyone are awkward, Gabe is mentioned more than anything here, I really like gabe, I wanna tag peterick but dont wanna lead anyone on, Im a hoe for them, In real life not here, Its a guilty pleasure, Lotsa gabe saporta, M/M, My brotp is peterick, Pete wentz is just really cool, So fuckin creative, chat fic, theyre just bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamasonasurfboard/pseuds/llamasonasurfboard
Summary: the one and only: y'all wanna know a thingBread.: queThe one and only: I amThe one and only:Dedpoopl: oh for fucks sake pete





	1. And We All Killevippen Away

**Author's Note:**

> The cast whoo 
> 
> Main hoes;  
> Brendon - Bread.  
> Ryan - Dedpoopl  
> Gerard - Geez  
> Frank - frunka  
> Mikey - galaxy boi  
> Patrick - nils karlsson pyssling  
> Pete - the one and only  
> Tyler - tylernol  
> Josh - dun with u
> 
> Side hoes;  
> Ray - grow fro  
> Spencer - Totally Spence  
> Dallon - giant  
> Bob - bo(o)b  
> Joe - johoehoehoe  
> Andy - dandy
> 
> THERE WE GO

The one and only: okay

The one and only: story time y'all

The one and only: sit down my children

The one and only: daddy pete is going to tell you a story

The one and only: okay tday

The one and only: i met gabe saporta

Bread.: gET ON WITH IT YOU DIPSHIT

The one and only: fine

The one and only: he told me i was hot

The one and only: and then proceeded to tell me that he would fuck me

The one and only: and then that patrick should join

Nils karlsson pyssling: oh god no

Nils karlsson pyssling: gabe scares me

Galaxy boi: he scares everyone

Frunka: not me

Geez: the one thing you are scared of are spiders

Frunka: shut the fuhk up

Bread.: oHHOhohO DRamA

Dedpoopl: bren no

Bread.: BrEAd yEs

Dun w u: stop trying to be a meme

Bread.: fuck no man

Bread.: I AM GRACIOUS

Bread.: CLEAR THE RUNWAY FOR MY BOOTY HOES

Geez: IS THIS BATTLE OF THE BOOTIES

Geez: BITCH COUNT ME IN

Bread.: OH ITS ON YOU BREADSTICK

Geez: how the fuck am i a breadstick thats my baby bro

Geez: bUT WHATEVER

Geez: MY ASS IS MORE GRACIOUS THAN YOURS

Bread.: OH YOU WANNA BET

Tylernol: not to be the party pooper but how are you gonna determine who has the best butt

Dun w u: ya like are you gonna measure it

Tylernol: or the shape

Dun w u: like what is your plan

Bread.: we don't have one

Geez: we'll just look at em

Geez: i'm not plannin on mooning you or whatever

Frunka: moon me babe

Frunka: in the face

Galaxy boi: nOPE

Galaxy boi: i think all of us are a-okay without that

Tylernol: no go ahead go moon him gerard

Bread.: betcha cant do it

Geez: are you testing me bread

Bread.: betcha ass i am

The one and only: what the fuck guys i leave this conversation for five seconds and y'all going mad

Nils karlsson pyssling: pete you've been gone for a mintue or two

Nils karlsson pyssling: stop exaggerating

Galaxy boi: you've been friends with the guy for your whole life you should know that he always does

The one and only: i don't exaggerate

Tylernol: lie

Dedpoopl: where the hell do you come from

Bread.: my moms vagina

Geez: stop it

Bread.: stop ignoring the pure facts

Dedpoopl: i am now imagining a """fully grown""" brendon coming out of a vagina

Bread.: my moms to be exact

Frunka: ryan hasnt seen ur moms vag dude

The one and only: or has he???

The one and only: i mean i have

Nils karlsson pyssling: what the actual shit pete

The one and only: i fucked his mom

Galaxy boi: you do know she would be a child molester if so you're like twelve

The one and only: shut the fuck up mike your twelve

Geez: nah he's ten

Bread.: nah he eight i'm ten

Dedpoopl: why are you even discussing that

Dun w u: why do you even try to care

Dedpoopl: SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP THE PEACE

Tylernol: well it's not you at least

Dedpoopl: #hurt

Bread.: oh no are you alright

The one and only: how fucking monotone can you manage to sound

Bread.: fine

Bread.: OH MY GOD MY BABY RYAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT ARE YOU MENTALLY SCARRED BABY TELL ME

Bread.: better?

The one and only: better

Nils karlsson pyssling: since when did this turn into a snickers commercial

Geez: my whole life is a snickers commercial

Geez: but coffee instead

The one and only: covfefe

Dedpoopl: pete no one will understand that meme in like a week

Geez: it's more dead than that rat frank has under his bed

Frunka: SSSSH

Geez: ow dominating

Galaxy boi: stop it

Dedpoopl: repeating history again

Bread.: REPETEING

The one and only: REPETEING

The one and only: THAT WAS MY JOKE YOU DIPSHIT

The one and only: I HAVE COPYRIGHTED IT

Bread.: yeah as if

The one and only: shit you got me there

Bread.: i should be a fuckin lawyer

The one and only: i'm like a lawyer with the way i'm always trying get you off

Dedpoopl: what

Nils karlsson pyssling: lyrical work

Nils karlsson pyssling: remember how pete said he wanted to start a band

Nils karlsson pyssling: one of the songs

Geez: creative

Nils karlsson pyssling: he has a song called 'tell that mikey he made my list of things to do'

The one and only: MICK

The one and only: ITS FUCKING MICK

Nils karlsson pyssling: yeah yeah

Bread.: gaaaaaaaay

Tylernol: is a siiiiiiiin

Dun w u: tyler we're together dammit

Tylernol: i never said sinning wasn't a good thing

Bread.: sinning is bad

Tylernol: then i'm a bad boy

Frunka: and i'm a fuhkin fruit

Galaxy boi: could have mistaken you for one

Geez: ty you're like the second purest of us after pat

Bread.: did you know there was a prophet called tyler?

The one and only: really?

Bread.: no go check your privilege

Frunka: fuhk off you piece of meatloaf

Bread.: what

Dedpoopl: he's cleary called bread but you still go with meatloaf okay

Frunka: i like bread

Frunka: not meatloaf

The one and only: VEGETARIAN

Frunka: TRAITOR

The one and only: I NEEDED THE PROTEINS

Frunka: THERE ARE OTHER WAYS TO GET IT

The one and only: I DON'T WANT TO EAT BEANS

Frunka: THEN EAT ASS

The one and only: you get proteins from that

Galaxy boi: of course not you nutshell

Nils karlsson pyssling: pete think for a second please

The one and only: but i mean

The one and only: i have two willing candidates

The one and only: am i rite

Galaxy boi: no

Nils karlsson pyssling: killevippen

Geez: pete go die please

The one and only: fine

Bread.: ah peace

The one and only: fuck off meatloaf


	2. """We Are Totally Not Dating And/Or Fucking"""

Tylernol: GUYYYSSSSS

Dun w u: BAAAAABE

Bread.: hello~

Tylernol: I'M HAVING AN EXISTENTIAL CRISIS

Frunka: in c#

Tylernol: what no

Tylernol: IM GOING TO A SUMMER CAMP OVER SUMMER BREAK

Tylernol: I DONT GET WHY

Tylernol: HELP

Geez: summer camps arent that bad ty

Nils karlsson pyssling: yeah they can actually be quite nice

Nils karlsson pyssling: i went to music camp when i was twelve

Nila karlsson pyssling: that was fun

Tylernol: PAT THAT WAS LIKE FIVE YEARS AGO

Dun w u: why the hell do they want you to go to a summer camp

Dun w u: dont they trust you

Tylernol: IDK JOSH

Tylernol: ASDFGHJKL

Frunka: okay chill the fuhk down

Frunka: its just summer camp

Frunka: theyre not during the entire summer break

Frunka: ull be back b4 u know it

Tylernol: WHY ISN'T ANYONE HELPING MII

Dun w u: sorry babe but i dunno what to do

Dun w u: want me to convince your parents???

Bread.: pssh like that would help

Tylernol: who are the smartest people here

The one and only: my boyfriends

Nils karlsson pyssling: we're not your boyfriends pete

Galaxy boi: and im not that smart

Galaxy boi: okay who am i lying to i'm booksmart

Tylernol: great you both look smart as well wear your glasses and shit and dress nicely and say smart things and sound fancy come over to my place at five tomorrow deal

Nils karlsson pyssling: what are we doing?

Galaxy boi: i'll look like a hipster

Galaxy boi: so no thanks

Geez: at least now you're not a reject emo hA

Galaxy boi: at least i wasn't emo

Frunka: ouch

Tylernol: you guys need to impress my parents because they have yet to meet you and i havent told that many stories about you guys beceause you dont do crazy dumb stuff like bren and pete do

Tylernol: frank has tattoos and looks scary in general and gerard has red hair which will make him look suspicious 

Tylernol: ryan looks #toogay for basically anyone that isnt brendon

Bread.: hey

Tylernol: brendon is too extreme alongside pete and neither of you can be fucking calm

Tylernol: and josh has dyed his hair pink and got piercings how do you think that will look

Tylernol: thankfully both pat and mikey stepped their fashion game thirty levels

Nils karlsson pyssling: okay that's just rude

Galaxy boi: don't hate the player hate the game

Tylernol: whatever

Tylernol: you gotta convince mom and dad that i am able to be ob my own for two weeks

Tylernol: my siblings will go away to that damn summer camp

Tylernol: but like

Tylernol: im the oldest

Tylernol: let me live

Bread.: YES WE'LL HOST A PARTY AT TY'S HOUSE

Tylernol: no

Bread.: naw

Tylernol: tomorrow. Five o clock. Nicely dressed. Glasses to make you look nerdy. Fancy wording. Youll get dinner don't worry.

Galaxy boi: except for dinner, what do we get out of it?

Tylernol: siiiiiigh

Tylernol: pete's dick up your ass?

Galaxy boi: i can get that for free ffs

The one and only: true

Tylernol: ten bucks

Nils karlsson pyssling: each?

Tylernol: FINE

Galaxy boi: deal

Nils karlsson pyssling: well that was an easy job

Frunka: hey think i can hire you guys next week

Galaxy boi: why?

Frunka: to win a bet

Frunka: with gabe

Nils karlsson pyssling: no

Nills karlsson pyssling: the guy scares me

Galaxy boi: gabe's kinda nice pat

Galaxy boi: albeit quite weird

Galaxy boi: and too sexual

The one and only: hes hella gay

Nils karlsson pyssling: wow makes me feel so much better

The one and only: well the first time he greeted me he called me the hot emo guy

The one and only: and my bfs for my fuckable friends

The one and only: and wanted to bet with me who could get a blowjob from them first

The one and only: i promise i never agreed

Frunka: no bc by now u would hav won

The one and only: dunno

The one and only: i mean

The one and only: hes already been down my pants

Geez: what a fuckin surprise

Geez: i could never have guessed

Bread.: he hasnt been down my pants accomplishment???

Dedpoopl: gabe saporta is a special human being

Frunka: hes not even human

Dun w u: i dont even know the guy but yall are talking about him as if hes your god

The one and only: well

The one and only: he made a bet with mikey once

The one and only: and now mikey is his slave and he has to call gabe for master

The one and only: but its all chill

Dedpoopl: what the fuck was that for a bet???

Tylernol: who would even agree to that???

Geez: are you someone's slave???

Galaxy boi: well not legally

Nils karlsson pyssling: there's no such thing as being someone's legal slave

Galaxy boi: but its nothing serious

Frunka: i wanna b quiet but didnt u tell me that u literally cleaned the dudes house

Galaxy boi: i mean

Frunka: but that was fr the reward rite

Geez: wait are you being sex traded

The one and only: aw man did i miss that

Galaxy boi: no what the fuck gee

Galaxy boi: he fucked me though

Bread.: BUSTED

Bread.: GIMME 5 BUCKS RY

Dedpoopl: FUCK

Galaxy boi: wha

Bread.: we had a bet on whether you were a virgin or not

Bread.: AND I WON HAHA

Dedpoopl: we still have some other bets to settle breadbin

Bread.: oh we sure do spyro

Geez: spyro???

Frunka: is that a kink

Tylernol: ryan's sexy pet name

Dedpoopl: nO

Dedpoopl: its just

Dedpoopl: a nickname

The one and only: the fact that you didnt write it in the same sentence makes it suspicious

Geez: they are totally fucking

Frunka: yup

Dedpoopl: we're not

Bread.: totally not

Bread.: where did that idea pop up from???

Geez: all lies

Tylernol: not even i rejected the fact that me and josh were dating

Frunka: you guys were fucking each other the second we met you guys in high school

Frunka: it was obvious

Dun w u: no

Dun w u: okay maybe

Nils karlsson pyssling: the first time i saw you guys you were making out 

Nils karlsson pyssling: against my locker

Nils karlsson pyssling: great first impression

Tylernol: hey lets not shame anyone here okay

Dun w u: it was quite awkward though

Bread.: nah what do you mean

Bread.: you guys have fucked in the cafeteria right

Tylernol: Eh nO?

Frunka: totz have

The one and only: who even says totz

Galaxy boi: frank obviously

The one and only: stop it your not gerard

Galaxy boi: no way captain obvious

Dedpoopl: kinky

Nils karlsson pyssling: stop making everything kinky

Geez: what if you'd call your partner for captain obvious

Bread.: i would totally be called for captain obvious

Bread.: i mean i top

Dedpoopl: excuse me

Bread.: yes hello ryan

Galaxy boi: the fact that ryan reacted to it makes me suspicious

The one and only: babe your always suspicious

Dun w u: why do you keep calling him babe???

The one and only: you know

The one and only: i dunno tbh

The one and only: he gets all embarrassed and starts blushing when i call him babe

The one and only: its cute

Bread.: why dont you two fuck already

Galaxy boi: @ you and ryan

Galaxy boi: oh wait you already are

Dedpoopl: shut up

Geez: you guys are all too busy trying to see who fucks who

The one and only: oh fuck off gerard

Bread.: you and frank??? Maybe???

Frunka: no

Geez: i have bert

Galaxy boi: IT'S FAKE

Nils karlsson pyssling: why do you even try

Nils karlsson pyssling: you're obviously not together

Geez: yes we are

Bread.: weve been through this before

Dun w u: still on a mission to bust them

Tylernol: we're mythbusters

Dun w u: and that shit is gonna be busted

Galaxy boi: please do because bert is creepy

Galaxy boi: he told me he liked my boots and then said my brother gives good blowjobs

Galaxy boi: and wondered if i did the same

The one and only: what did you reply

Geez: bert has his special sides okay

Galaxy boi: hm special yeah

Bread.: hes icky

Dedpoopl: and drunk

Frunka: come on be nice to him

Tylernol: you two are literally the only ones who like bert here

Geez: well i dont like gabe

The one and only: dont drag gabe into this

Nils karlsson pyssling: everyone likes gabe even if hes scary

Geez: okay that obviously didnt work

Tylernol: just confess already

Dun w u: we'll threaten you

Geez: okay bye

Bread.: wait what

Dedpoopl: did we hurt the guy???

Galaxy boi: nah

Galaxy boi: he's totally lying

The one and only: ya

Frunka: well anyone up for some cod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't dislike bert okay i have nothing against the guy. I actually like the used. He's not important anyways whoops


	3. Way Brothers Appreciation And The Short Tragedy Of Bert The Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the subjects they're talking about jump faster than what sonic fucking runs jfc

Bread.: who wants to create a meme

Geez: not I

Frunka: u r the joke of this chat

Frunka: it has already been created

Bread.: oh go fuck yourself fronkadonk

Geez: FRONKADONK HAHAHA GENIUS

Frunka: what have u created forehead

Geez: FRONKADONK STRIKES AGAIN

Dedpoopl: it wasn't that funny gerard

Galaxy boi: he's high

The one and only: aint he supposed to you know not get high

Galaxy boi: apparently not any longer

Tylernol: you wanna ger hiiiigh?

Bread.: tyler this is not the time to make south park jokes

Bread.: isnt that show offensive to you tho

Tylernol: are you calling me butthurt

The one and only: wow how did you know

The one and only: fuckin genius

Tylernol: it may be offensive but i can still enjoy it

Tylernol: its not like its impossible

Dun w u: oh really

Dun w u: cuz i remember that you said you hated that show

Tylernol: josh don't spoil everything

Geez: speaking of south park

Geez: have any of you guys ever peed in the pool

Dedpoopl: what does that have with south park to do???

Galaxy boi: an episode

Galaxy boi: too lazy to go into detail

Bread.: well of course i have

Bread.: haven't everyone

Nils karlsson pyssling: no

Galaxy boi: i haven't been to the pool in

Galaxy boi: uh

Galaxy boi: gee

Geez: thirteen years

Geez: we haven't been to the local pool in thirteen years

Tylernol: how do you survive???

Tylernol: going to the pool is fun

Tylernol: me and josh do it lots

Dun w u: yeah

Dun w u: you two should join sometime

Geez: too fat and white

Galaxy boi: too skinny and just all out ew

The one and only: whOA

Frunka: what

Frunka: no

Frunka: lie

Nils karlsson pyssling: false

Bread.: WAY BROTHERS APPRECIATION™

Tylernol: okay shit uh you're both hot af like seriously what genes did you inherit

Dedpoopl: you both fuckin rock

Dedpoopl: like literally

Dedpoopl: you have great music taste

Nils karlsson pyssling: WORDS CAN'T EXPRESS HOW IMPORTANT YOU GUYS ARE TO EVERYONE ME INCLUDED YOU ARE BOTH HILARIOUS WITH YOUR DEPRESSING JOKES THAT ULTIMATELY MAKES YOU SAD BUT YOU KNOW IT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU

Tylernol: damn you sure do love them

Dun w u: uh idk what to say

Dun w u: or rather what to pick

Dun w u: youre both gr8

Dedpoopl: can't be that hard

Dun w u: you are two wonderful people who made me accept myself

Dun w u: thank you

Geez: staaaaph

Geez: you're makin me blush

Frunka: that is the point my love

Frunka: because you are both truly amazing. I know i am being super cheesy but literally both of you are amazing. You are fuckin fabulous

The one and only: oh look correct grammar

The one and only: but i love you both

The one and only: and you are perfect the way you are

Bread.: MY TURN

Bread.: your gay

Geez: wow thanks bren

Galaxy boi: i appreciate it

Geez: but like we dont like the pool

Galaxy boi: people are weird

The one and only: love you both

The one and only: how weird would it be to want to have a threesome with you two

Geez: fucking weird

Dedpoopl: pete just stop

Bread.: kinky

Tylernol: THATS NOT KINKY

Tylernol: JUST WEIRD

The one and only: BUT THEYRE BOTH ATTRACTIVE

The one and only: AND APPARENTLY GREAT AT SEX

The one and only: ACCORDING TO GABE AND BERT

Bread.: STILL NOT ACCEPTABLE

The one and only: I MEAN YOU WOULD HAVE DONE IT BREN

The one and only: DONT DENY IT

Bread.: SHIT YOU GOT ME THERE

Dedpoopl: SO I AIN'T THE ONLY ONE

Dun w u: ORGY ORGY ORGY

Nils karlsson pyssling: What is wrong with all of you

Tylernol: get your shit together

Geez: i wouldn't do it anyways

Geez: like I'm desperate for money but no

Galaxy boi: also why tf would we

The one and only: okay would you rather;

The one and only; fuck gee or mikey gO

Bread.: gerard all the way what the fuck

Frunka: gerr probs

Tylernol: nah i'd go mikey he's more awkward and somehow that is nicer

Tylernol: gerard is too explicit as well

Nils karlsson pyssling: um i don't want to be that guy but i would go with gerard as well

Nils karlsson pyssling: i think i'm too great friends with mikey that it all turns weird

Bread.: but

Bread.: gerard seems to be explicit like ty said

Bread.: and mikey is more innocent

The one and only: you've got that wrong

Geez: stop sending him weird brainwaves of your dick pete

The one and only: AM NOT

Geez: IS TO

The one and only: WHY WOULD YOU ACUSSE ME OF SUCH A THING WHAT THE FUCK

Geez: YOU ARE MANIPULATING HIM INTO SUCKING YOUR DICK

Galaxy boi: gee

Galaxy boi: no?

Galaxy boi: where did this come from?

Frunka: i think he may have drunk 2 much coffee

Tylernol: a possibility

Dun w u: where is ryan btw

Dedpoopl: i drowned my frog

Frunka: what the fuhk ryan

Bread.: How??? Do??? You??? Manage???

Nils karlsson pyssling: oh god not another poor victim subjected to ryan

Dedpoopl: IT WAS UNINTENTIONAL PAT

Dedpoopl: i miss him already

Dedpoopl: hes floating in the water

Galaxy boi: how do you manage to drown a frog?

Geez: poor creature

Dedpoopl: idk really

Dedpoopl: he just kinda

Dedpoopl: died

The one and only: there's no such thing as that

Geez: murderer

Tylernol: gerard dont go there please

Bread.: was it benny?

Dedpoopl: not it was bert

Geez: like my bf

Dedpoopl: um

Dun w u: no like bert from bert and ernie

Geez: what a

Geez: coincidence

Nils karlsson pyssling: this time it's not me digging the grave

Tylernol: sigh

Galaxy boi: how do we always end up on these weird tracks


	4. THE CHAPTER WHERE THEY KINDA YELL But still want that depressing aesthetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was at IKEA while writing this shit enjoy the nothing i have become hA

Bread.: C A M P F I R E S O N G SONG

Bread.: C A M P F I R E S O N G SONG

The one and only: SHUT YOUR TRAP BREADBINKSY NO ONE LIKES SPONFEBOB

Geez: sponfebob is the best what the fuck pete

Frunka: SPONFEBOB SPONFEBOB

The one and only: literally die

Nils karlsson pyssling: pete no

Tylernol: does anyone actually like spongebob

Bread.: as a kink yes

Dedpoopl: to wipe the floor with yes

Tylernol: okay let's pretend I didn't ask that

Nils karlsson pyssling: how can you like him as a kink???

Bread.: idk

Bread.: i can make anything kinky

Bread.: c'mon try me

Frunka: IKEA

Bread.: shit uh insert their ridiculously cheap meatballs up your ass

Frunka: HOW DOES THAT REPRESENT SMTHING KINKY

Dun w u: bren thats just disgusting

Geez: that's not even a kink

Bread.: KINKSHAMERS

Bread.: I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED

Bread.: THE WORLD IS GOING UNDER NOW

Dedpoopl: stop being a drama queen

Bread.: NEVER SHALL I STOP

Bread.: DRAAAAAMAAA

Galaxy boi: that's not even drama

Bread.: OOOHHH YOU WANT DRAMA BABY BOY?

Geez: why the baby boy

Galaxy boi: he thinks i like it because gabe calls me that

The one and only: and hE STILL HAVENT GIVEN ME CREDIT FOR IT

Nils karlsson pyssling: hasn't*

Bread.: do y'all remember that one dear dickpic pete accidentally released for the whole fuckin school

Bread.: of fuckin course you do it wasnt a bad dick or anythin 

Bread.: well well i have snaped around a littl and found

Bread.: actually i found nothing hAHA CLICKBAIT BITCHES

The one and only: why you gotta bring my dickpic back

Dun w u: ah i remember it like yesterday

Tylernol: wow was it that memorable

Dun w u: well yeah

Dun w u: i still remember the horrified looks on those teachers faces

Dun w u: and nobody took the picture down until pete arrived

Dun w u: an hour late

The one and only: I GET IT EVERYONE HAS SEEN MY DICK SO FUCKING SPECIAL HA HA

Geez: actually ya

Geez: no one else's dick has been seen by LITERALLY EVERYONE

The one and only: MAN I AM STILL TRAUMATIZED

Dedpoopl: WHAT DO YOU THINK WE WERE

The one and only: IDK FUCKING JACKING OFF TO IT???

Dedpoopl: WHY WOULD WE WHEN WE HAVE PORN

Bread.: CUZ PETER IS HOT YA KNOW

The one and only: THNKS BRENGELINA BUT THAT DOESNT HELP MY CASE

Bread.: OH SORRY

Bread.: AND WHY BRENGELINA

Geez: WHY SCREAMING ITS NOT NECESSARY

Bread.: OH FUCK OFF ORGEE WE DO WHAT WE WANT #RADKIDS

Geez: ORGEE WELL FUCKING PLAYED BREND OVER

Bread.: OH REALLY GEESPOT

Geez: YES URINE BOY

Nils karlsson pyssling: STOP THIS MADNESS

Geez: SHUT UP MIDGET

Bread.: GO AWAY NON DRAMA QUEEN

Nils karlsson pyssling: WHY ARE YOU SO RUDE

Bread.: GOSH KAREN WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID

Nils karlsson pyssling: WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME KAREN HELP

The one and only: AW FUCK OFF REGINA

Tylernol: HEY GUYS CAN I BORROW A PEN

Frunka: SURE HERE YOU GO AARON

Nils karlsson pyssling: WHAT ARE YOU REFERENCING

Dun w u: HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW

Galaxy boi: SHIT PETE WE HAVEN'T WATCHED MEAN GIRLS WITH HIM YET

The one and only: OH SHIT

The one and only: I HAVE SINNED

Bread.: YOU ALWAYS SIN

The one and only: DAST RIGHT

Geez: DAS BOOT

Frunka: DAS NOOT NOOT

Nils karlsson pyssling: PLEASE STOP

Bread.: fine

Geez: okay lets be monotone and make depressing jokes again

Geez: fits my aesthetic

Frunka: dead and depressing jokes insteas of netflix anx chill you up gee

Geez: sure my goose

Frunka: goose

Frunka: a fuhkin goose

Tylernol: why does everyone get such weird pet names???

The one and only: I don't know delicious piece of cupcake i don't know

Dun w u: what

Dun w u: okay

Dun w u: ty is mine though back off pete

Bread.: AAW PROTECTION

The one and only: I'm not interested josh lmao

Dun w u: so hes not pretty enough

The one and only: yes

The one and only: i mean no

The one and only: or what

Dun w u: SO YOU SO WANNA FUCK TYLER

Tylernol: what

The one and only: JOSH NO FFS

Dun w u: SO WHO DO YOU WANNA FUCK

The one and only: WHY DO YOU ASSUME I WANNA FUCK SOMEONE

Dun w u: YOU ALWYAS WANT

Dun w u: YOURE CONSTANTLY HORNY

The one and only: AM NOT

The one and only: OKAY I AM BUT SUSH

Dedpoopl: i bet its someome in this chat

Frunka: oOOH ofc ryan you dimwit

Dedpoopl: what is that for an insult

Frunka: idk im not pete so i cant think of smthing as good

The one and only: since when was my sex life interesting

Bread.: since always

Geez: where has your brain been

Nils karlsson pyssling: his dick is his brain

Bread.: TRUUU

The one and only: i thought we were frens pat #hurt

The one and 0nly: et tu, brute

Galaxy boi: are you quoting julius caesar

The one and only: good boy

Geez: WITH THE PETNAMES AGAIN

The one and only: I JUST PRAISED HIM GEEZ

Bread.: PUN CALLED IT

The one and only: FUCK

Frunka: u still have that ongoing pun war

Bread.: we shall forever have a pun war

The one and only: it is an infinity war

Geez: hA

Dedpoopl: gay

The one and only: we're not gay ryan

The one and only: you and brendonna are gay

Bread.: lies

Nils karlsson pyssling: @ you

Dedpoopl: im leaving

The one and only: byeee deodorant

Geez: pete what is your source for these nicknames

The one and only: my brain obviously

Geez: well no shit sherlock

The one and only: i am just that

The one and only: fantastic

Galaxy boi: and i'm a fucking unicorn

Geez: when you were six you thought those were real

Geez: not so much any longer

Dun w u: unicorns are real though

Galaxy boi: science says other wise

Galaxy boi: they don't live on the moon i learned that years ago step up your game

Dun w u: what

Bread.: hes just being a nerd

Geez: i don't get it either so

Galaxy boi: sigh

Tylernol: no

Tylernol: SIIIIIIGH

Tylernol: thats how you end a conversation


	5. Oh Shiz

Tylernol: YAAALL

Tylernol: I GET TO STAY AT HOME

Bread.: LOSERSSAYWHAT

Tylernol: what

Dedpoopl: HE FELL FOR IT

Dedpoopl: somehow

Nils karlsson pyssling: was our first impression that good?

Nils karlason pyssling: i felt like a fat chicken

Galaxy boi: Jay thought I looked like a hipster

The one and only: a hot one nonetheless

Geez: how do you know

The one and only: snapchat

Geez: NOT YOU TOO LIL BRO

Geez: WE ARE THE ONLY SURVIVORS LEFT FRANK

Geez: DONT GIVE UP

Frunka: I WONT LET GO GEE

Geez: ONLY MIKEY GETS TO CALL ME GEE

Frunka: SORRY BABE

Bread.: CALLED IT

Frunka: IT WAS IRONIC

Bread.: AS IF IERO

Nils karlsson pyssling: WHAT DID HE DO WRONG

Geez: he has

Geez: snapchat

Galaxy boi: stop being such a drama queen gee

Galaxy boi: i had to

The one and only: join us

Dun w u: your time has come my child

Geez: josh i am older than you

Dun w u: you are a child

Geez: technically yes but stop

Dun w u: child

Frunka: snapchat is cancerous

Tylernol: frank that's offensive

Frunka: literally im the biggest friend bully u have

Frunka: i am bullying all of u

Dun w u: we havent noticed

Frunka: was that ironic

Dun w u: of fucking course frank

Dun w u: what's up with your name anyways

Dedpoopl: yeah frunka has like no meaning 

Dedpoopl: it's just frank but weirdly written right

Frunka: shit

Frunka: uh well i was browsing the internet n shit

Frunka: and fucking somehow i stumbled upon dis rad site that was liek "wanna hav fookin cool names yooo look 'ere" or some shiz

Frunka: and i saw dis thing called runka

Frunka: which apparently is jacking off in swedish

Bread.: so your name is basically your name and jacking off into one thing

Frunka: yup

Bread.: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

Frunka: THE QUESTION IS Y WOULDNT I

The one and only: CUZ ITS FUCKIN WEIRD

Frunka: NO STOP BULLYING

The one and only: SAYS YOU

Bread.: YOU BULLY ME FOR MY FOREHEAD I I DO THE SAME W YOUR NAME

Frunka: AH SHIZ

Frunka: BUT I AM NICE

Dedpoopl: OH GO FUCK YOURSELF FRANK

Frunka: I HONESTLY FEEL SO ATTACKED RN

Bread.: GOOD

Nils karlsson pyssling: STOP SCREAMING AT THE MASTURBATE MAN

The one and only: GR8 PAT MASTURBATE MAN I HAVE LEARNED YOU SMTHN

Frunka: THAT WAS JUST RUDE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

Bread.: WE ARE NOW THE BULLIES HOW DO YOU FEEL

The one and only: BULLYING YOU INTO SUBMISSION

Frunka: FUHK OFF PETER PAN

The one and only: NO FRANK CASTLE

Frunka: FUHK THAT WAS A COOL NAME

The one and only: THE PUNISHER IS A LEGEND

Bread.: STOP BEING HIS FRIEND PETEET

The one and only: SHIT RITE

The one and only: I WILL BULLY YOU

Frunka: STOP

Frunka: YOURE NOT THAT DOMINANT

Frunka: ARE YOU EVEN DOMINANT

The one and only: YEA YOU FUCKIN PEAR

Frunka: SHOULDNT WE BE A SQUAD THEN

The one and only: HOW THE TF ARE YOU DOMINANT WITH THAT HEIGHT

Frunka: WERE THE SAME FUHKIN HEIGHT PETE

The one and only: OH YEAH

The one and only: WANNA TEAM UP INSTEAD

Bread.: NO

Frunka: SUSH SUB

Bread.: IM NO SUB

The one and only: YES YOU ARE STOP LYING

Frunka: ONLY DOMS ARE INVITED

The one and only: BUT WHAT ABOUT SWITCHS

The one and only: LIKE PATTYCAKES

Nils karlsson pyssling: OETE SHUT THE FUCK UP

The one and only: OETE SHALL NOT

Frunka: IDK OETE WHAT DO U THINK

The one and only: NO

The one and only: THEY CAN HAVE THEIR OWN CLUB

Bread.: I THOUGHT WE WERE FRUENDS OETE

The one and only: OETE AINT FRUENDS W ANYONE BUT DOMS

Frunka: n the way brothers

The one and only: OETE AINT FRUENDS W ANYONE BUT DOMS AND THE WAY BROTHERS (CUZ THEYRE COOL SHIZ)

Geez: why must you do this to me

Frunka: bc ur cute

Geez: no go fuck yourself

Frunka: y

Geez: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND

Geez: i mean

The one and only: """BOYFRIEEEEND"""

The one and only: YEAAAAA

Geez: what is this consparicy you have against me

Galaxy boi: you say it yourself you're an alien

Geez: shuddup little brother

Frunka: is it annoying being called little brother

The one and only: like its annoying being called short

Frunka: stfu

Galaxy boi: no not necessarily

Galaxy boi: he's stating a fact basically

Galaxy boi: although i don't like when he calls me baby brother

Geez: but you are my baby brother

Geez: my eenie meenie tiny baby brother

Galaxy boi: gee we're the same height if not I'm even taller than you now

Geez: sush you eight year old

Frunka: y r u so r00d

Geez: me??????? R00d??????? No???????

Bread.: yes???????? Bully???????

Geez: what????????? @ u??????????

Bread.: um no?????????? Racist much??????????

Geez: we are all white???????????? No?????????

The one and only: my mom is afro jamaican????????? Um????????

Geez: your dad is white?????????? And you are just semi afro jamaican????????

Frunka: um italian???????????? Kinda????????

Nils karlsson pyssling: irish????????? Guys???????

Dun w u: STOP IT

The one and only: um hurt????????? Pressing down on people with mental instabilities??????

Tylernol: all of you are being very annoying now

Geez: #hurt

The one and only: i am objectively hurt

Dedpoopl: what the fuck is that supposed to mean

The one and only: idk man

The one and only: i mean

The one and only: i am an intellectual and you are not

Galaxy boi: pete stop lying

Nils karlsson pyssling: calling you out on your bullshit since 1968

The one and only: i wasn't born 1968

Geez: i was

Galaxy boi: gee you're not a vampire

Geez: LET ME DREAM

Frunka: its okay dont listen to that goat

Galaxy boi: goat

Galaxy boi: really

Geez: thanks frankadonk for bullying my brother

Bread.: roast that dick

Tylernol: hurt him good

Dedpoopl: make him #hurt

Galaxy boi: what did i ever do you guys???

Bread.: your existance hurts me

The one and only: EPEPEPEP

Dedpoopl: what

The one and only: YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE 16^2

Nils karlsson pyssling: is that a hit to his forehead

Bread.: DONT GET INVOLVED IN MY DRAMA MR WENTZ

The one and only: OH I WILL MR URIE

The one and only: YOU DONT HURT MY FRIENDS

Geez: i fight for my friends

Tylernol: hA a reference no one gets

Frunka: y r we angry @ mikes again

Galaxy boi: you called me a goat

Frunka: o rite

Nils karlsson pyssling: can you at least try to write normally

Frunka: no fuhk off

Dedpoopl: whats with the fuhk thing

Frunka: i don wanna say fuck

Frunka: is r00d

Geez: frank you are the definition of r00d

Dedpoopl: you say r00d all the time irl

The one and only: he says rood tho

The one and only: not r zero zero d

Bread.: stfu pete

The one and only: i am an intellectual

Galaxy boi: and i'll be the 48th president

Nils karlsson pyssling: maybe you will

Galaxy boi: no.

Geez: you would watch the world burn

Frunka: he would ban people lmao

Geez: true

Tylernol: how would he

Geez: oh he'd find a way

Geez: he would

Dun w u: you make him sound as if he's the worst person to ever exist

Bread.: the new hitler or something

The one and only: he'd probably nuke everyone

Geez: like gandhi

Frunka: what

Tylernol: another reference no one will get

Galaxy boi: why are y'all so r00d

Dedpoopl: bc youre a jersey child but pretend to be a texan

Bread.: texan rlly

Frunka: I SENSE SEXUAL TENSION OOH

The one and only: SO I WASNT THE ONLY ONE EH

Dedpoopl: STOP IT

The one and only: NEVER IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS

Dedpoopl: I HAVE FUCKED UP DREAMS

Dedpoopl: LIKE PETE FUCKED UP LEVEL

Bread.: oh shit

Dun w u: man you're weird

The one and only: mind me

Nils karlsson pyssling: mind you yes peter

Frunka: pppeeeEEETEERRRRR

The one and only: FRANKIE

Frunka: AW SHIZ

Bread.: CHEESE WIZ

Tylernol: STOP HIM WHILE YOU CAN

Dun w u: AW SHIT

Frunka: NO SHIZ

Dun w u: SHIT

Frunka: SHIZ

Nils karlsson pyssling: CAREFUL WITH YOUR WORDS

Nils karlsson pyssling: GOD MAY HEAR YOU

Geez: TELL GOD HE CAN SUCK MY DICK

Tylernol: OFFENDED OVER HERE

Dedpoopl: YOU'RE NOT A CHRISTIAN GOOD BOY ANY LONGER STOP

Tylernol: AW NOOOO

Bread.: BUSTED BITCH

The one and only: wait isnt he in mythbusters

Bread.: eh

Dun w u: BUSTED BITCH

Bread.: YEAH

Tylernol: i honestly feel so attacked rn now

Geez: good

Geez: suffer child

Geez: suffer like i did 1942

Frunka: gerard stop

Geez: okay sorry

Geez: ps

Geez: i was secretly hitler all along

Bread.: what

Tylernol: that is offense gerard

Dun w u: everything is offense to you ty

Tylernol: IS NOT

Dun w u: babe let's just face it

The one and only: face your ass or what

Dun w u: no

Dun w u: what

Dun w u: i mean

Frunka: who tops w u 2 btw

Tylernol: ehhh

Dun w u: frank we're not you

The one and only: no shit sherlock

Dun w u: thanks watson

Geez: thay was a highly personal question frank but my bet will go to ty

Nils karlsson pyssling: sorry to intervene but josh tops

Frunka: no

Frunka: tyler does

Bread.: oh fuck off

Bread.: josh tops

Tylernol: PLEASE STOP DISCUSSING THIS

Frunka: WE WILL FIND OUT ONE WAY

Geez: OR ANOTHER

The one and only: PREPARE FOR TROUBLE

Galaxy boi: AND MAKE IT DOUBLE

Dun w u: oh shiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't have wifi for like a week now yOOOOO


	6. The Shortest Chapter And The Death Of Bert

The one and only: LIAR LIAR LIAR YOU'RE A LIAR LIAR LIAR TELL ME WHY TELL ME WHY WHY'D YOU HAVE TO LIE

Frunka: WRONG U DIPSHIT

Frunka: IF U GONNA SING SING IT RIGHT

The one and only: there i woke frank up

Frunka: fat tub of lard

The one and only: HEY I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM ACTUALLY ONE OF THE MOST WELL TRAINED PEOPLE HERE WHY THANK YOU

Frunka: WELL IDC

The one and only: WELL I DO

Frunka: WELL I DONT

Geez: i broke up with bert

The one and only: THE WORLD IS IN DESPAIR

The one and only: wait what

Bread.: OH NOOO

Bread.: wait wassa

Dedpoopl: wait does that mean you were actually together?

Geez: yeah?

Tylernol: I thought you lied

Dun w u: we all did

Geez: no we were actually together

Geez: like seriously

Geez: but he said he'd gotten tired of my bs 

Geez: and my obvious gayness for Frank

Frunka: so we made out in front of him

Geez: we're not together though

Dedpoopl: TOLD YOU BRENDON THEY WEREN'T FUCKING YET

Bread.: FUCK

Frunka: did you really

Galaxy boi: they always do

Dun w u: btw mike didn't u say they weren't dating

Galaxy boi: well

Galaxy boi: I knew there were dating but

Nils karlsson pyssling: you were being a sneaky fucker like always

Galaxy boi: ya I guess

Tylernol: it's also called being an asshole

Dun w u: and a liar

The one and only: and a traitor

Geez: no attacking my brother

Geez: little brother protection over here okay

The one and only: oh you won't be able to protect him all the time

Geez: Pete i s2g if you are gonna rape my brother

The one and only: WBAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NO

The one and only: you're not totally in the wrong tracks however

Geez: Pete i s2g if you are gonna molest my brother

The one and only: NO I TOLD YOU

Bread.: Gerard what is happening to you

Frunka: bert

Bread.: oh

Bread.: well this just got awkward

Frunka: jk he's always like dis

Bread.: wow that helps a lot

Frunka: ofc it does dipshit

Dedpoopl: will you stop with all the names please

Nils karlsson pyssling: ryan to the rescuse

Dun w u: sounds like a shitty tv show

Dedpoopl: stop it.

Tylernol: oh no we have now angered the one and only george ryan ross iii we have to stay low guys

Tylernol: you see him over there

Nils karlsson pyssling: next to the guy with a big forehead?

Tylernol: yup

Dun w u: wouldn't miss that forehead on a mile's distance

Bread.: STOP IT

Tylernol: SHIZ RUN

Geez: what the fuck are you actually doing

Tylernol: proving the gay with ry and bren

Tylernol: patrick has been invited to our frenship group

Nils karlsson pyssling: oh my

Dun w u: honorable right

The one and only: please stop being weird

Frunka: plz stop existing

The one and only: ouch

The one and only: i am now hurt

The one and only: i will go and cry in my bed as i eat ice cream

Frunka: go ahead

Frunka: no 1 will miss u

Dedpoopl: frank just no

Frunka: what

Frunka: the guy is being annoying

Dedpoopl: still not a reasonable thing to say as you bully someone

Frunka: your not my mom

Geez: no but hes brendon's daddy

Tylernol: oh shit get the binoculars guys

Dedpoopl: AM NOT WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT

Frunka: i mean

Frunka: i mean we mean

Frunka: you seem pretty gay

Geez: it was just a prank bruhehehu

Geez: but judging from your reaction there must be some truth

The one and only: no

The one and only: ryan is a bottom

Frunka: uH

Geez: where tf do you live

Galaxy boi: up his own ass

Dun w u: up your ass

Galaxy boi: oh bondage up yours

Dun w u: what

Frunka: ha nice

Bread.: interested in bondage mikeyway

The one and only: hey i have trademarked that

Geez: you can't trademark my brother's name

The one and only: actually his name is michael so yes i can

Geez: why do you say it to me as if i didn't know already

The one and only: idk man i am tired

Nils karlsson pyssling: noticed

Bread.: pete is always tired

Dedpoopl: probably from all the sex

Tylernol: he barely gets some

The one and only: hey

Dun w u: true though

Dun w u: sure youre not a virgin pete

The one and only: just ask mikey

Galaxy boi: stfu pete

Geez: you two are not fucking

Galaxy boi: as much as turth behind it as there is with you and frank

Nils karlsson pyssling: so it's true?

Galaxy boi: no

Galaxy boi: a rumor

Bread.: yeah sure

Bread.: at least pete is whipped for you

Bread.: whipped like whipped cream

Dedpoopl: that doesn't even make sense

Frunka: since when did anything make sense

Geez: stop trying to be poetic frank


	7. Gabe Saporta Is Saporta Welcome To The Group Chat But Actually Not

The one and only: does an orgasm get better if you masturbate up side down

Bread.: what

Geez: where the fuck have you've been on the thing called the internet

The one and only: oh you know

The one and only: some places

Nils karlsson pyssling: what have you drunk now pete

The one and only: water

Frunka: sum fuhkin jizz

Geez: frank no

Frunka: frank yes

Dedpoopl: ^if that isn't frank summed up idk what

Frunka: sum 41d up

Bread.: you like 1d

Frunka: nO

Nils karlsson pyssling: you sit on a throne of lies my friend

Tylernol: fren*****

Nils karlsson pyssling: stop please

Galaxy boi: hi guys!!!!!

Dun w u: ew

Dedpoopl: what is that exclamation mark

Bread.: HIIIIII

Bread.: wait what

Frunka: u dont use !

Galaxy boi: what are you up to!!!

Geez: um mikes

Bread.: oh you know nothing!!!

Bread.: you????

Dun w u: i am dying

Dedpoopl: suffering over here

Dedpoopl: can't breathe

Galaxy boi: taking it up the ass like the good boy i am!!!!

Bread.: ohhh!!!!

The one and only: *whispers* fuck that's hot

Nils karlsson pyssling: stop

Geez: am i missing something

Geez: are you high

Dedpoopl: i think i am dying

Dun w u: i am suffocating

Dedpoopl: call nine nine one

Tylernol: who even spells that out

Nils karlsson pyssling: ryan of course

Frunka: gabe

Galaxy boi: shit

Geez: oh that explains it

Frunka: wud

Tylernol: lmao that sounds so weird

Dun w u: wudadubdub

Frunka: stfu shitface

Dun w u: hurt

Galaxy boi: did you guys know mikey has grindr

Galaxy boi: gonna check

The one and only: i think i just saw my whole life shatter before my eyes

Nils karlsson pyssling: pats you on the back

Tylernol: haha

Tylernol: pats

Dun w u: ty dont

Galaxy boi: these chats tho

Galaxy boi: some racy shit going on

Geez: I DONT WANNA HEAR IT

Geez: WAIT I DO

Bread.: oh

Geez: NOT IN THE WAY YOU THINK FOREHEAD

The one and only: think of a better name

Frunka: says u

The one and only: stfu shortie

Frunka: says u again

The one and only: stfu fatty

Nils karlsson pyssling: h u r t

The one and only: i need better names

Dun w u: gabe gimme juicy details

Tylernol: excuse me you have a boyfriend

The one and only: yeah but you're not that sexual

The one and only: mikey's way (ha) more willing to explore

Dedpoopl: and you know this cuz?

The one and only: we're

The one and only: friends

Frunka: frens***

Tylernol: frens****

Tylernol: offended

Galaxy boi: i'm getting off to this tonight

Galaxy boi: screenshotting and sending it to myself

The one and only: hey would you mind

The one and only: sending it to me

Galaxy boi: will do m8

Frunka: what is wrong w u

Dun w u: theyve always been this way

Geez: i was born this way

Nils karlsson pyssling: I'd rather have the other way

Nils karlsson pyssling: noah fence

Geez: fence taken anyways

Geez: when you're the unattractive brother

Dedpoopl: can't relate

Dun w u: you dont have siblings

Dedpoopl: do too

Dedpoopl: they're extinct at the moment

Bread.: I'd delete my siblings if I could

The one and only: I'd delete life

Dedpoopl: can relate

Frunka: i was gunna write a long ass text bout how much g is 2 b appreciated

Frunka: i gave up

Frunka: i can give u sprinkles instead

Geez: oh yes thank you

Bread.: gimme gimme gimme

Nils karlsson pyssling: a man after midnight

The one and only: the gay is showing

Nils karlsson pyssling: oh i didn't know

Bread.: show it baby

Geez: work it girl give a twirl

Bread.: mmmh yes

Tylernol: i really don't wanna picture you in drag

Tylernol: but my thoughts escaped my brain

Geez: you watch rupauls drag race woah

Tylernol: no

Dun w u: yes he does

Tylernol: shiz

Frunka: trademarked

Bread.: can we have a drag show once

Geez: I'm in

Dedpoopl: i wanna join make up yeeess

Bread.: yaaas girl

The one and only: stop encouraging sex slaves

Bread.: what

Frunka: hA

Tylernol: references no one gets everywhere

Galaxy boi: so

Galaxy boi: many

Galaxy boi: dicks

Geez: wait hold my tiara

Frunka: yes princess

Bread.: MHMMMHhmmHHh RYAn

Dedpoopl: nothing confirmed

Tylernol: stop the betting

Dun w u: stop the betting 2k17

Galaxy boi: it's like 80% dick here

The one and only: it's all about the dicks man

Geez: are you telling the truth

Geez: that my little brother

Geez: has grindr

Galaxy boi: yes

Nils karlsson pyssling: how do we know you're actually gabe though

Dedpoopl: mikey hates when you use more than one exclamation mark

Nils karlsson pyssling: fair point

Galaxy boi: so sexual

Galaxy boi: way (ha) more adventurous than what i thought

Galaxy boi: and interesting

Geez: hold up tree

Frunka: offended

The one and only: offended

Nils kalrsson pyssling: offended

Tylernol: kids

Dun w u: says the youngest of us

Bread.: exposed

Galaxy boi: man i am so getting off tonight

The one and only: fucking send it to me

Galaxy boi: nah m8y

The one and only: fucker

Frunka: what do they say im interested

Galaxy boi: secret between me mikey and all these grown ass men

Galaxy boi: theres someone here who is 53

Galaxy boi: but still working it

Geez: please stop

Geez: i don't need more mental pictures

Dedpoopl: scar me i'm already dead anyways

Geez: think of me you ass

Dedpoopl: who has time for you

Frunka: i do

Bread.: frank that's because it's you

Frunka: and

Frunka: its still me shitface

Dedpoopl: stop with the names

Tylernol: he will never stop

Tylernol: it's insults on a loop

Dun w u: new game show

Nils karlsson pyssling: can i attend

Tylernol: of course

Dun w u: can we adopt him ty

Tylernol: omg yes

Tylernol: can we pat

Nils karlsson pyssling: uh sure

The one and only: omp

Frunka: omp what the fuhk dude

The one and only: oh my pete

The one and only: i am my own god

The one and only: omp

Bread.: that's the best thing ever

Galaxy boi: i must say my goodbyes

Frunka: oh no

Dedpoopl: sayonara nakama

Galaxy boi: my fifteen minutes of fame are over

Tylernol: nande?

Dedpoopl: stop trying to japanese you fucker

Dun w u: stop bullying my bf

Galaxy boi: what did gabe do

Geez: BABY BROTHER

Geez: YOU WANNA TALK?

Galaxy boi: what

Galaxy boi: why is he mad

Frunka: oh nothing

Bread.: sex

The one and only: gay sex without me

Galaxy boi: fuck

Galaxy boi: where is the undo button in my life

Geez: WE NEVER HAD THE TALK DID WE

Galaxy boi: how mad is he on a scale to 1 - 10

Nils karlsson pyssling: gerard ramsay angry

Geez: WHEN YOU GET HOME YOUNG MAN WE WILL GAVE THE TALK

Galaxy boi: im sleeping over at gabe's

The one and only: what is this red thing on my chest

The one and only: google how to end life

Nils karlsson pyssling: stop being a drama queen

Geez: GOOGLE WHERE DOES GABRIEL SAPORTA LIVE

Bread.: why the caps

Geez: OH DIDN'T NOTICE I HAD THAT BUTTON IN

Dun w u: you are writing on a phone

Geez: MY BAD

Geez: PETE

The one and only: uh ya

Geez: PICK ME UP AND DRIVE ME TO GABRIEL SAPORTA'S HOUSE THANK YOU

Geez: ACCIDENTAL CAPS NOT SCREAMING

The one and only: turning into judas here sorry mikey

Galaxy boi: well fuck me with frank iero's guitar

Frunka: kink u got from grindr

Galaxy boi: shut the fuck up midget

Tylernol: you know it's srssbssns when you don't use the shortened version of something

Galaxy boi: choke me

Nils karlsson pyssling: daddy

Frunka: oh kinky pat

Galaxy boi: not you too

Tylernol: i'm sorry

Dun w u: you didn't even do anything

Tylernol: i know

Tylernol: i just thought he deserved an apology

The one and only: ding dong motherfucker

Geez: OPEN THE DOOR

The one and only: sorry nothing i can do

The one and only: the time to transform into judas from god has not come yet

Geez: YES THANK YOU PETES MOTHER

The one and only: fuck moms and their kindness

Bread.: may you rest in pete

Dedpoopl: no

Frunka: goodbye mon cheri

The one and only: fuhk off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not updated anything in forever as I am v busy writing on a high school story with these gays that is currently 30k words and I may publish it or not

**Author's Note:**

> killevippen
> 
> I have so many swedish references shit. Usernames and quotes.


End file.
